1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for positioning a corpse upon an embalming table whereby the corpse will be retained in the desired position during the embalming procedure and whereby the corpse will be embalmed in said position and thereby retain such position.
2. Background of the Invention
While various means have been utilized in the past to position a corpse upon an embalming table and retain the corpse in a desired position during the embalming procedure, such means have heretofore been in the form of individual straps, blocks, bars, rails or the like which have not been coordinated to define a specific system for positioning the corpse but have merely been used in individual instances to retain a portion of the corpse; such as for instance to position the arms of the corpse in the desired folded position or to raise the head of the corpse during embalming procedures.